


Roman's FREAKING QUILL!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Feather Pen, Flustered Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, lee!virgil, ler!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Logan had gotten Roman a quill for his birthday, and Roman writes with it constantly! But Virgil is super flustered by the thought of that quill tickling him. It doesn't take long for Roman to learn of Virgil's feather sensitivity, and for him to use it against Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Roman's FREAKING QUILL!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts).



> What's this?! A FIC THAT'S ON TIME?! What is this sorcery?! 
> 
> Just kidding! I will warn that it's a little short, But I hope you all like it despite that! 
> 
> Tickletober Day 14: Light Tickles

Virgil was laying on his bed, going through a giggle fit that had started earlier this morning. Roman was using it again! He was using the new pen! Even though the pen was meant for writing, all Virgil could focus on was the fluttering of the feather decoration on the end. Or rather, the fluttering of the entire pen. It all started when Logan had the audacity to buy Roman a quill pen for his birthday! Roman absolutely loved the pen and in return, he would end up using the pen as often as possible! That’s where this whole mess started. The mess, that was his flustered, giggly self. 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Virgil was really feather sensitive. Just a simple feather decoration on a hat will turn Virgil into a flustered mess of emotions. So Roman constantly using a feather pen to write his thoughts down in a notebook? UUUH-how about NO?! 

To make things worse, Roman has always found a preference with feather-patterned things! His notebook was covered in them! And not just the front, EVERY PAGE IN THE NOTEBOOK HAD A LITTLE FEATHER IN THE RIGHT CORNER OF THE PAGE. Virgil made the grave mistake of looking over his shoulder, and being bombarded by 3 FEATHERS in his peripheral vision! It felt like his face was gonna melt from the heat he was exhibiting! So, Virgil stopped hanging out outside his room whenever Roman was writing and socializing. Sure, it made people suspicious. But people would become even MORE suspicious if they looked at Virgil and found him as red as a cherry! 

Suddenly, Virgil was ripped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Virgil? Are you feeling alright? You’ve been in your room a lot lately.” the person on the other side of the door asked. 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he tried to hide his blush. “I-uh...I’m fine.” Virgil attempted. 

The person opened the door- OH NO! 

“Hey Virgil, sorry. I didn’t wanna have to yell through the door.” Roman told him. 

Virgil didn’t mind that Roman wanted to come in. He normally allows him to, on a normal day. But WITH THE QUILL AND NOTEBOOK?! Just LOOKING at the quill made him wanna curl up and DIE!

“Mmmmm- it‘sfine.” Virgil replied. IT’S NOT FINE. 

Roman tilted his head in curiosity and bent down to Virgil’s bed height. “Why are you...red? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” Roman asked. The prince put the quill down for a moment and checked Virgil’s forehead with the back of his hand. “Hmm...You don’t feel feverish…” Roman muttered, picking up the quill again. “Are you tired?” Roman asked him, pointing at him with the feather part of his quill. 

UUUUH...How about you DON’T point at me with the quill?! 

Poor Virgil! If his face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now! Not knowing what to do, Virgil looked away and turned to the other side of the bed. 

Roman frowned at this. “Oooh...you’re grumpy.” Roman reacted with a small smirk. “Is Virgey being a gwumpy pants?” Roman teased in an UwU voice. 

Virgil whimpered in response. WHY THAT VOICE?! 

Roman giggled and laid himself on the other side of his bed. “Poor Virgil! So grumpy and tired! Whatever will the princey do, to get the emo out of bed?” Roman teased with a fake innocent voice. 

Virgil was LOSING HIS MIND. He...he wouldn’t do what he thinks he’s gonna do...right? 

Roman smiled and looked at his quill. “I heard from a tweeting bird that Virgil’s sensitive to feathers~” Roman sing-songed as he waved the quill in front of Virgil’s eyes. 

Virgil just about squeaked in horror! WHO TOLD HIM?! AND HOW DID THEY KNOW?! Virgil covered his face up further with his blanket and shook his head. 

“Awww! Denying it, are we?” Roman teased. 

Then, Roman did something absolutely ILLEGAL: he fluttered his feather on Virgil’s neck! Virgil squealed and curled his neck in, but couldn’t stop the feather! The truth was, he couldn’t! Not without revealing his blushy face! 

“Tiiiickle tickle tickle tickle tickle, Virgey-Wirgey!” Roman teased softly as he tickled his neck. Virgil started to let out little titters as he struggled to get away from the ticklish feather. He was so gonna die from this! He could just imagine the report papers: 

Name: Virgil Sanders. 

Cause of death: embarrassment from a feather

Next, Roman started tickling the back of Virgil’s neck. Virgil squeaked again and curled up, but shook his head as Roman fluttered the feather on all the exposed spots of Virgil’s neck. Virgil could feel himself breaking bit by bit. This was MORTIFYING! Who gave Roman the PERMISSION to tease him like this?! 

“Ooooh! I know!” Roman declared proudly. 

What was that prince planning? He’d better not consider ripping his blanket off a- 

“AAAEEEEEHEHEK! ROOOO!” Virgil squealed and whined, letting some giggles out by mistake. 

Roman gasped. “What’s this? Does Virgil have…” Roman leaned into his ear: “ticklish ears?” Roman whispered in a breathy fashion. 

Virgil’s face started to turn to a more scarlet version of red. That little…

Roman interrupted his thoughts by tickling the back of the outer ear flap. 

“EEEEEK! Rohohohoho nuuuUUU!” Virgil squeaked, finally letting go of the blanket and waving his hands around to get rid of the ticklish feather. But this ended up being a HUGE mistake! 

Roman quickly pulled the comforter off of Virgil and started tickling his chin and jawline. “Yay! A ticklish free chin has opened itself up to me! I just HAVE to tickle it!” Roman declared as he fluttered the quill under his chin. “A coochy coochy coochy coochy coo! Such a ticklish widdle emo!” Roman teased evilly. “I can tickle absolutely everywhere, and STILL get a reaction!” Roman declared. 

Quickly, Roman moved his quill to Virgil’s lower neck. “A kitchykitchykoo!” He teased, fluttering it on the spot for a few seconds.

Next, Roman moved his feather to the back of his neck! “A tiiickle tickle tickle!” Roman teased as he fluttered the quill around on the spot for a moment or two. 

Lastly, Roman moved the feather to the back of Virgil’s ear! “And a flutter-flutter-flutter for my special Virgey-pooo!” Roman teased happily, tickling his ear with the feather for a few moments. 

Virgil felt like he was slowly losing his sanity! He couldn’t keep his giggles down no matter how much he tried, and Roman seemed to know that! The unpredictability and the baby-talk just ENHANCED the experience, and caused Virgil to shake his head and giggle in every high tone possible! 

“Stahahahahap!” Virgil finally begged. 

Roman gasped and removed the feather. “Did the emo plushy just talk?” Roman teased. 

ExCUSE ME?! EMO PLUSHY?! HOW DARE HE!! 

“Yehehehes!” Virgil replied with a whimper. 

“That’s great news! That means now, I can do this:” Roman declared as he shoved his hand under Virgil’s comforter to flutter the feather on Virgil’s bare belly. 

Virgil guffawed in surprise and finally started wiggling around and giggling gleefully! “Stahahahap thahahahat! Gehehet thahat feheheatheheher awahahay frohom meeee!” Virgil ordered through his whiney, yet bubbly giggles. 

“Hmm…” Roman thought to himself, removing the quill for a moment so he could think. “Naaaah.” Roman replied confidently as the feather returned to his ticklish belly. 

Virgil squealed, tossed himself around to face the evil tickler, and attempted to push him off the bed. But this attempt would prove itself to be fruitless, and only MORE exposing as Roman fluttered the feather on Virgil’s belly button! Virgil wheezed and finally let out his very first full-fledged laugh of the morning. 

“Awww!!! Such a cutie little bat!” Roman teased further. 

“STAHAHAP TEHEHEHEASIHIHING MEEHEHE!” Virgil begged. 

“But teasing a cute little puppy baby bat fly fly baby dog, is my specialty!” Roman replied. 

Oh NO! EVEN QUOTES FROM TALYN?! 

Virgil couldn’t take it anymore! He felt like Roman was killing him with his teasing abilities alone! Why must Roman do this to him?! Does he WANT him to go insane?!

“WHYHYHYHYHYHY?!” Virgil shouted at him. 

Roman smirked. “Now THAT is the question we should all be answering! Why? Why are we here? Why are humans so ticklish? And why is Virgil such a feather sensitive bat with a ticklish giggle button?” Roman asked. 

Oh HELL NAW! Even EXISTENTIAL CRISIS QUESTIONS! 

“IHIHIHI’M GOHOHONNA DIHIHIHIEHEHEHEHE!” Virgil whimpered and laughed loudly. 

Roman giggled at this and stopped fluttering the quill. “Don’t worry, Virgey. I’m not gonna kill ya.” Roman replied with a kiss on the cheek. 

Virgil’s face only grew DARKER from there, as he covered his face with his blanket. “Tohohoho lahahahahate!” Virgil complained. 

“Oh my! Did the poor Virgey die from embarrassment?” Roman asked. “Sounds like a cute little Sims death to me~” Roman teased before booping him on the nose with the quill. Virgil whimpered, let go of the blanket and kitty flopped his hands around to stop the prince from killing him with teases. 

Roman bursted out laughing at this silly reaction. “Awww! You’re like a widdle kitty!” Roman laughed. Virgil giggled and hid his face in Roman’s chest. 

Now, Roman’s chest had started going on full on gay panic mode. It was jumping around, flopping absolutely everywhere, and was basically beating out of his chest! Roman couldn’t handle it! He wanted to scream out of excitement and GAY! 

Suddenly, the door opened. “You guys oka-” Patton’s eyes widened when he saw the unbelievably ADORABLE scene in front of him: 

Roman was holding Virgil close, smiling widely and staring at Virgil, who had his face pressed up against Roman’s chest. Janus looked up and stared at Patton with the cuteness-overloaded eyes. Then, Roman mouthed something: ‘So CUUUTE!’. 

Patton covered his mouth as he slowly and quietly closed the door and let them have their peace. 

But not before taking a picture on his phone, setting it as his lock screen and airdropping it to Roman. 

Roman smiled and looked down at his adorable bean. He looked so cozy...so soft...so calm! So, Roman decided to cozy up a little closer to him and rest alongside him with his quill and notebook placed on Virgil’s nightstand. There, Roman would be able to write down Virgil’s adorable sensitivity to quill’s, and how his teasy tickle attack on Virgil came to happen! Lastly, Roman would write down all he needs to write about how he feels about Virgil! 

...All while writing it in front of him with the quill fluttering and flustering Virgil to pieces...


End file.
